epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Star wars fan331/Squidwards suicide vs sorrow Steve
Epic rap battles of fiction squidwards suicide vs sorrow Steve begin! verse 1 squidwards suicide: it looks like I found a copy of me who's show is made for little Kids but my hyper realistic eyes will surely find you skidoo out of here. im sure to find why did you turn black when you got all upset when blue died and shoo away because your insanity scene is as bad as my shot. i thought you went through the 5 stages you went through 3 and committed suicide it's pretty tricky when you stare at us like slenderman or spongebobs bootleg. and I will shoot you in the leg if you don't back away. sorrow Steve: I'm not sad that I'm battling a failure at music I find it amusing that you didn't get mad when they booed you at the concert once I drink the cyanide I'm gone but it took 5 frames of dead kids to have a shot to the head. i mean shit your pasta was never seen on tv it made a cameo and then it went away with something else i mean if my pasta actually was in tv then I would ruining everyone's childhoods. verse 2 squidward suicide: ugh what's the point your pasta sucks more than barts and I went up against him 3 times. don't even try to fucking go up against 2 more times because Steve this is your end to die. i might commit suicide but idk I want to stick around and hear your weeping about blue when you become dust. and I'll make your heart stop working with my disses and you won't need surgery because I have painted a smile on your face. sorrow Steve: my dog blue may be gone but you need to shoo but a few creepy pastas don't show real life death. I may be crying now but I won't be sad when i win the battle but you will when they boo you for being shitty. why are there theories for every show we may not know the world will never know but squidward I'll hack your tape again and show a funeral scene once the imaginary kids tell me not to do it and you only live with 2 stupid neighbors and I don't have any. now I must say goodbye because I have ascended to winner. royale happy appy: hello kids I need a minute not to kill you guys I need to do it safer. i should give you guys a 3 minute death stare how about that you little stinker. now please don't calm down the violence is worse than before because that's natural children. Max and ruby 0004 max: max and ruby are here with our eyes darker than the void no mouths to cover up out screaming. to make your memes bad as when our parents killed each other but I will be scheming on how bad your stories are because we have no idea max and ruby 0004 ruby: just don't take a look at our episode we will give you note that says death is our only release. Rugrats theory Angelica: I never saw your verses they were just made up I will make you fade out when I talk to the babies. maybe your styles suck I've seen your stories I cringed like ROBLOX I chucked it out squidward don't be sad just do it now sorrow steve your just a joke happy appy you never existed and max and ruby 0004 get your eyes back in your heads and look at me. doras real life: all of you are me Amigos know that all of my adventures were made up. i traumatized a mother and that made her ban my show from her kids now all of you need to get up and fight. your more bad than dead barts story your all lonely people that you even do this for attention. max and ruby and squidward your pastas are well known but mine is unknown. Suicidemouse.avi: all of you creepypastas get out when Mickey has arrived. all of you need to know what the Russian text says and I'll let you know. all of you put me through the endless walk cycle of depression no one will find the actual footage because you can't find me. dead Bart: no one is gonna find you and thank goodness I'm not rapping against squidward again. theres many adaptations of your episode that you can find the actual footage of my pasta. you trapped everyone into suicide I died from a fall try to solve that one or I'll throw a ball at Nelson. rap rat: how am I considered a creepy pasta because legend says I'm creepy. im like Eminem but a rat now shut your crap up so I can look at your crappy stories. i teach people how to rap while you others give people nightmares no one thinks that your the best. so don't even try to diss me so fess up y'all are bad now I'm gonna teach people how to rap properly. instead of listen to your crap. who won? Who's next? You decide epic rap battles of fiction Category:Blog posts